Fluttershy's sex adventure
by Lunerpet
Summary: Fluttershy gets horny and explores a new side of herself. this is a request fic for Lexboss. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Fluttershy?" Rarity questioned. "Fluttershy!?"

Fluttershy woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Was I asleep?"

"Yes you were darling, are you okay? You look rather tired." Rarity pointed out.

Fluttershy nodded and got up with a yawn. "Yeah, sorry about that. What can I help you with?"

"Well we have band practice silly. Come along." Rarity said happily.

Fluttershy nodded and they walked out of the classroom and down the hall. Fluttershy felt off today, she didn't know what it was but she felt like something was different. She then realized that a lot of the guys were looking at her.

"Is it just me? Or are the guys all looking at me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well you are a cutie. Men would be crazy NOT to look at you." Rarity said.

Fluttershy blushed at this. Rarity then went into the room with all her friends, Fluttershy was about to follow her in but then she realized nature was calling so she turned and dashed into the girl's bathroom. After she finished she washed her hands and then her face.

The men looking at her was still in her mind for some reason. She didn't know why but she liked it. Normally she would hate that sort of thing but it turned her on now. She felt her nether regions get hot at the ideas of all those guys watching her.

She shook her head and splashed her face again, she then went out and licked her lips as she saw a bunch of guys out looking at her. She started to make her way to her friend's in the classroom but she lifted her skirt a bit to show the guys staring at her, the men had their eyes glued to her pure as snow white panties.

Fluttershy felt turned on by this and went into the classroom. "Hey girls."

"What took you so long?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We're almost done already."

"Sorry, I just...had to use the restroom." Fluttershy said getting to her post and they practiced.

Hours after they finished they all were out in the hallway getting their things from the lockers. Fluttershy noticed all the men still looking at her. She blushed and without thinking she took off her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra under it so her breasts were exposed to the public.

Rarity turned and looked at her shocked. "Fluttershy!?"

Fluttershy felt all the attention on her and smiled, she licked her lips and then took off her skirt the men around the hallway stopped and eyed her, her pussy was hot and bothered now. She couldn't help but slip off her panties so she was now naked all except her boots.

"What are you doing!?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked.

"I'm horny and need some cock!" Fluttershy announced before some guys came over and Grabbed her naked body.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and then at Fluttershy as she moaned from the men fondling her in public, they smiled at this and watched.

One of the boys took out his cock and thrusts into her pussy, and the other one thrusts into her mouth. Fluttershy moaned from this and her friends watched getting horny themselves. Another guy came over to Rarity and grabbed her. Rainbow Dash glared at the guy and suddenly punched him in the face knocking him out. "We're not whores like she is! Dick face!"

The men quickly went away from them and to Fluttershy. Fluttershy moaned as she sucks on cock and was plowed in her cunt. She was wet from this, having sex in public excited her loins. She loved it, even being called a whore was the best feeling for her right now.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity took a sign and wrote on it. Fluttershy didn't notice as she sucked faster making the man's cock throb in excitement. She moaned loudly as the man under her thrusts fast and hard into her pussy, she was crazy tight, although she wasn't a virgin.

She felt herself getting close from all the pleasure. She moaned even more as the first man came inside her mouth and she pulled herself off the man in her pussy and stroked his cock making him cum all over her crotch. She swallowed his seed and opened her mouth to prove it.

By the time they finished it had been over an hour or so. The men walked away with smirks on their faces, she got up and noticed a sign that her friends put up that read. "Fluttershy's glory hole. Please bang in public."

She looked over and saw Flash Sentry come up to her and kisses her with tongue, she couldn't help but thank her friends in her mind as Flash took out his cock and thrusts into her pussy, he pushed her against her locker and broke the kiss thrusting fast and hard.

He was much bigger then the last guy and she now knew why Sunset and Twilight fell in love with him, he was incredibly hung. His cock slide in and out of her pussy pushing into her womb, Her eyes rolled upwards and her tongue stuck out in bliss. She was madly in love with cock and she wanted more.

Flash could see her lust and knew what to do. He took his free hand and thrust it into her tight rectum, he was surprised to feel how tight her butt was as it almost crushed his finger but her cries of bliss signaled he was right to do that.

Fluttershy's pussy was gushing all over his cock soaking his dick in her juices. She moaned loudly with with each thrust. Flash didn't show any signs of slowing down making her almost bite her tongue in bliss.

Flash thrusts all the way into her womb and kept at a good pace. Fluttershy felt her orgasm coming, she felt every inch of Flash's cock and couldn't hold back anymore squirting all over his cock in a blissful orgasm.

This sent Flash over the edge and he blew his load into her womb, he was so backed up he filled her womb nicely. He leaned against her, both panting heavily. Flash then kissed her again with tongue and didn't care if she had cock breath from sucking another man off before he showed up.

Flash then turned Fluttershy over to face him and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he plunged his cock back into her pussy, Fluttershy cried out once again and then noticed another man come up behind her and thrust into her tight rectum, both men thrusting into her again and again.

She noticed a bunch of guys lining up to plow her and her friends Rarity and Rainbow were watching from some seats they set up and Rarity had a camera to record it all. "Way to go Shy darling, this will get so many hits!"

"That's right guys, everyone of you gets to plow the cute shy girl, just fifty bucks!" Rainbow Dash taking more money from the men in the line.

"Fluttershy?" Fluttershy heard suddenly. "Fluttershy!?"

Fluttershy then woke up back on her desk, she looked around and noticed Rarity there again. "What are you doing? It's time to go home."

"Huh? But I...was it all a dream?" Fluttershy asked and slowly got up, her legs felt weak and her panties were wet. She felt her crotch and realized that she had creamed herself in her sleep. She blushed and went with Rarity to go home.

Rarity was smiling the whole time they walked home, Fluttershy then realized her pussy and butt was sore. She didn't know if it was a dream or not anymore. "Rarity?"

"Yes Darling?" Rarity turned away from her phone.

"Did...I have sex in the hallway with a bunch of people?" Fluttershy asked.

"What?" Rarity looked at her confused. "Don't be silly Fluttershy, of course not."

"So it was a dream..." Fluttershy felt a little better knowing this.

"That was last week." Rarity said happily.

"What!?" Fluttershy blushed hard.

"Hehe!" Rarity laughed. "I'm kidding...or am I?"

Fluttershy didn't know if she was joking or not. She glared at her. "Oh you...if that's how you want to play!"

Fluttershy then jumps her in a kiss and they rolled in the bushes before Rarity let out a moan as Fluttershy had her way with her.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed and Fluttershy was in the band room with her friends, they had recently finished and Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Sunset were all talking. Pinkie was the first one to ask what was on everyone's minds.

"So how did it feel?" Pinkie asked.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"You know, the gang bang, you had a bunch of guys on you before." Pinkie said. "How did it feel?"

"Oh it was amazing." Fluttershy admitted smiling shyly. "Their cocks were so deep inside me~"

"I hope you aren't JUST into men." Rarity said smiling.

"Well I guess that depends." Fluttershy said.

"I would love to get gang banged." Sunset admitted. "Although being dominated isn't my thing, I like to be the one to dominate~"

Fluttershy felt herself get wet from hearing that, she wouldn't mind being dominated by her friends. Rarity took notice of the lewd look on her face. "Hey Fluttershy? Can you show us your panties?"

Fluttershy blushed at her friend's forward request. "Um...I..I guess so."

"Yeah do it!" Pinkie nodded.

Fluttershy lifted up her skirt for her friends and showed them her white panties, the girls all smiled at this and Pinkie got a closer look. "Cool! Do you still want to gang bang?"

"Actually...I do!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

"That's awesome cutie." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's get some more guys on her then." Applejack said.

"I think I'd like that." Fluttershy said before she went over to her friends and kissed each of them on the lips. The girls were surprised at first but still enjoyed it.

After the kissing they all packed up and left for the day, Fluttershy went to her locker and Celestia came up behind her. "Excuse me Fluttershy."

"Huh?" Fluttershy looked at her Principal worried. She did just have sex out in the open after all.

"My office...now." Celestia said taking her to her office.

She sat Fluttershy down and looked annoyed at her. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

"Uh…." Fluttershy gulped.

"I heard the boys enjoyed your "company" earlier." Celestia pointed out.

"Okay it's true...but it felt so good...I couldn't help it." Fluttershy admitted. "Am I suspended?"

"Oh no, you aren't in trouble." Celestia smiled. "In fact I'll let you bang anyone you want from now on, but there is a catch."

"Really?" Fluttershy smiled back.

"I'll call you for a favor soon enough but for now enjoy all those cocks." Celestia pointed out.

Fluttershy was overjoyed and jumped up, she quickly kissed Celestia on the lips, she meant for it to like a peck but Celestia held her there and kissed her with tongue. Celestia's hand reached down and lifted her skirt to see Fluttershy's panties before letting her go.

Fluttershy went back to her friends and saw they were all excited for her, they already heard the news. In fact Fluttershy was sure it was one of their ideas. AJ grabbed Fluttershy by the shoulders. "So you ready to get back to the fun~?'

Fluttershy nodded and AJ turned her around to see four guys came up and picked her up, they carried her outside where everyone could see her and removed her shirt, skirt and panties. Fluttershy was wet getting even more excited then she normally was.

Rainbow Dash and her friends had set up a sign and she saw a bunch of guys lining up and Rarity was charging them all.

The four guys took their cocks out and the first one thrust his cock into her mouth, another thrust his cock into her pussy and she grabbed the other's cocks and stroked them off.

Pinkie was clearly excited and watched them closely. Fluttershy sucked on the cock in her mouth as he thrust, she moaned fron the amazing pleasure of so much cocks around and inside of her.

The cock in her pussy plowed her deep and hard as she stroked the two cocks facing her. She needed more and couldn't help but mentally beg for it.

She stroked the cocks faster and harder as she sucked. She felt the cock in her mouth go down her throat to the point she couldn't breath. But she didn't mind, in fact she loved choking on cock.

The cocks she was stroking didn't last all that long as they came all over her chest and hands. The cock in her pussy pulsed and his speed increased.

The cock in her mouth pulled out of her throat and shot cum all over her face, Fluttershy had her mouth open catching some in her mouth as the cock in her pussy pulled out and came all over her crotch.

Fluttershy swallowed the cum in her mouth and moaned from all the cum on her, she loved the hot sticky semen all over her and she couldn't help but want more.

The men then switched and Fluttershy got on all fours, the man in her pussy got behind her and thrust into her butt, another guy went under her and thrust into her pussy as the other two readied their cocks to her face and she stroked one and sucked on the tip of the other.

Her butt and pussy being plowed made her feel like she was going crazy. Pinkie huffed a little. "Why does she get all the fun?"

"Oh sweetie don't worry, you'll be next." Rarity pointed out. "With my business skills I'll be whoring you all out. Including myself~"

Fluttershy didn't hear them as she was focused in her own little world of pleasure. She switched and sucked on the other cock as she stroked the one she had sucked on, her pussy sucking the man's cock in and her butt getting tighter around the cock inside it.

Each of the men groaned in bliss as the one in her pussy came inside her as well as the one in her butt. She pulled away and stroked their cocks close to her mouth as she held her mouth open. The two men moaned as they shot their second loads all over her face and in her mouth.

Fluttershy swallowed the mixed semen and quivered from the flavor. Hours later Fluttershy had been creamed inside of by the last of them and she was a complete mess. Rarity had made a small fortune already and gave Fluttershy some towels to clean up.

Fluttershy cleaned up and redressed herself as the guys picked up and left to go back to class. Fluttershy had a satisfied look on her face and they all went back to class as well.

In the hallway a man slapped Fluttershy's bum making her moan and she lifted up her skirt for him to keep going. He smiled and slapped her bum again, she bit her lower lip as he did this and his third slap got her wet. He didn't keep it up as class was about to start so he left. Fluttershy now had to deal with all the semen inside of her butt and pussy, and a wet pussy as well.

They all hurried to class and Fluttershy was so bored as the teacher taught his lesson. She wanted to something in her pussy so badly.

Her hand wandered under her skirt and panties and she started to finger herself as she took notes in class, the sticky cum still inside her oozed all over her fingers and made her moan softly. The teacher took notice of this and had a visible boner but kept his cool while in class.

Rarity noticed this and as Fluttershy self proclaimed pimp she was getting ideas.


End file.
